User blog:Explorer 767/My Nightmare Epic Idea
Hi everyone, it's Explorer here with another idea! As you may know, Mex has created his/her own idea for the Nightmare Epic's plotline. However, seeing as Nightmare's portrait originates from the Kirby series, and that his name itself may come from Kirby, too... I've made my own, TurtleShroom-approved idea! Here we go. ---- Some background info: The Fourth Wall is the giant, wall-shaped supercomputer in hyperspace that makes sure all stories keep running correctly. It is broken up into sections, each of which governs a particular universe. Each section is powered by a legendary item, which varies among universes. The CPFW's legendary item is called the Staff of Creativity. The Staff is a simple metallic rod with an oval-shaped glass bulb at its top. Inside the bulb is a mysterious glowing blue energy, which presumably powers the Staff. The Staff of Creativity serves as the "CPU" of its section of the Fourth Wall. Without it, all stories in the CPFW would come to a screeching halt. Nightmare, frustrated by the stalemate he's encountered using the X-Creatures against the Good Guys (Mex's prologue with Anthodiel and Finwe can definitely be used). The problem is that a lot of X-Creatures are inexplicably good instead of siding with Nightmare. Nightmare decides to end the draw once and for all. He secretly raids the BoF and steals extremely valuable information about the Staff of Creativity. Upon reading his dossier, he makes a plan to corrupt the Staff and use it to hack reality. This will allow him to have complete control over the CPFW, with absolutely no one being able to stand in his way. At first, his plans seem to be going all right. Nightmare's minions disable the security measures keeping the Staff in its secret chamber inside the Wall. The Staff begins to slowly drift out. However, things suddenly go wrong. BOSS XeXeXe happens to go on a rampage inside the BoF (for no apparent reason) and critically damages navigational machinery. The BoF's engines shut off, then reverse. This causes the entire building housing the BoF's offices to speed down the length of the Fourth Wall, towards where the Staff is emerging. The Staff floats out into hyperspace, and is rammed by the BoF. The Staff shatters into several pieces, all of which are flung towards the CPFW and neighboring universes. Meanwhile, the powerless Fourth Wall begins to slowly shut down. Random events start to occur, and time starts getting slower and slower. At this point, all our heroes gather in a race to find all the pieces of the Staff before the CPFW's section of the Fourth Wall completely blacks out and the CPFW universe will be dead -- forever. They have to collect pieces from a few other universes, as well, so the story will be somewhat similar to the Wikia Catastrophe. Upon the reunification of the Staff, all the characters celebrate and return it to the Fourth Wall. However, Nightmare had been watching them all along, and he waited inside the Staff's chamber in order to finally carry out his plans. The Staff is corrupted, and Nightmare takes over the CPFW. The heroes then use an unfinished, less powerful replica of the Staff to battle against Nightmare. (insert battle details here) They destroy him, place the real Staff back in its chamber, and all returns to normal. ---- So, what do you think? The story is a parody of Kirby's Adventure -- or at least based off of it. Category:Blog posts